


【及影】一川烟草

by Vivisora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 21:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisora/pseuds/Vivisora





	【及影】一川烟草

1

影山不太清楚自己和及川的关系是从什么时候开始有了微妙的改变的。

他们理应是水火不容的，从国中开始便始终如此，及川似乎始终对他持有单方面强烈的敌意，像一只被侵犯领地的猎豹，随时蓄势待发而又警惕，肆无忌惮地向他亮出尖锐的利齿獠牙。

高高的球网将四四方方的场地分割成泾渭分明的两边，影山站在这头，视线中及川的脸庞被网格无情地模糊开，似乎沉默地宣示着他们之间有怎样无法跨越的沟壑。

但如果仅限于对手这么简单的关系倒好办了。影山不太能看懂及川，也不太能看懂他自己。他在大赛前夕稀里糊涂地跑去找及川要建议，他不明白自己是出于怎样莫名其妙的心情选择了向这个人求助，更不明白总是对自己吹胡子瞪眼的及川为什么会如此好心地点拨了他。

——好吧，虽然态度依然很恶劣，而且幼稚。

这个人是他始终想要超越的目标，是强大的象征，是即使拥有众人艳羡的才能的自己也会向往憧憬的存在。

影山一直以为自己不在乎及川对自己的恶劣态度——有很多人讨厌他，他没有那么多心思去逐一考虑。但直到及川冷笑着指着他的鼻子问他是否有努力传出日向想要的球时，除却那份因为对方的挑衅产生的恼火与愤怒之外，影山居然有那么一丝扭曲的喜悦，因为对方说着不教他发球，却还是无意中教了他很多东西——如果忽略了对方别扭的态度的话。

啊，原来自己是在乎的。影山恍然大悟，自己内心深处，原来也是渴望着能和及川好好相处的。

他眉头紧蹙地盯着及川大摇大摆离开的背影，犹豫着要不要追上去把自己的咖喱包分给对方一个，勉强算是答谢。

但一定又会被不遗余力地嘲笑吧。影山心情复杂地纠结了很久，踟躇不定，直到最后及川早就没了影，紧握在手里的咖喱包也已失去了温度，凉意透过一层薄纸无情地抽打在他的掌心。

高一的全国赛征战，乌野没能走到最后。

首次出战这倒也算是不错的成绩了，所有人都理所当然地安慰着他们，但没有人是怀着会输的心情去比赛的，冠军种子也好，黑马也罢，他们对胜利的渴望都是如此相似的热烈。

从东京回来的第二天没有安排训练，影山兴致缺缺漫无目的地在街上闲逛着，等回过神来的时候，却惊觉自己又无意识地走到了那个地方。

那个不久前他没来得及送出自己的咖喱包的地方。

影山有点发懵地坐在台阶上，直到一双熟悉的白鞋进入视线，随即有谁狠狠地朝他的脑袋拍了一巴掌，下手之重让他不禁怀疑自己要被劈成两半，疼得他龇牙咧嘴地捂住了头，原本就满肚子不爽快的心情更是火到了极点。

他站起身来正想用自己贫瘠的词汇量痛骂这个不长眼的人，抬眼，却见到了那张熟悉的脸。

“笨蛋小鬼在这里干嘛？”及川懒洋洋地插着兜，勉强算是友好地冲他点了点头，满脸无所谓的表情像是丝毫不为自己刚才的“迎头一击”而感到抱歉。

“闲逛不行吗。”见到来人，影山的无名火无可奈何地消退了大半，又一屁股坐回了原地，低着头漫不经心地回了一句，声音里带着几分闷闷的不甘不愿。

及川用脚趾头也能猜到影山这副垂头丧气的模样是因为什么，但出乎意料的，他居然没有趁火打劫地讽刺影山的失败。他只是若有所思地瞥了一眼那个黑乎乎的圆脑袋，在包里窸窸窣窣翻找了一会儿，拿出什么东西顺手一扔，“啪嗒”一声脆响，正中影山的脑门。

“喂——”影山气得咬牙，他正想开口，那一小包东西顺着头顶落到怀里，他定睛一看，是一个牛奶面包。

他有些惊愕而迷茫地抬眼望向及川，在舌尖溜了一圈的怒气被硬生生咽回了肚子。

影山现在是真的有点懵了。

并不是他有受虐倾向，只是及川如此友善的态度实在新奇，让他一时无法从混乱的心情中寻出半点蛛丝马迹。

他犹豫不决地抓着那块面包翻来覆去地看，小心得过分的程度像是生怕对方在里面下毒似的。他听到头顶传来及川不耐烦的咋舌声。

“走了。”及川的声音听上去有些烦躁而不快，扯了扯滑落的书包带，头也不回地转身就走。

鬼使神差地，影山的双腿不受大脑控制一般，猛地迈开步子跟了上去。

让他出乎意料的是，及川没有表示出半分的嫌恶与抗议，却又根本不肯和他搭话，始终大摇大摆地走在前面，和他保持着两三步的距离，像是两个陌路人。

影山恍惚就想起了国中的时候，自己也总是这么闷头往前冲，追逐着及川的步伐，对方却始终不曾回过头。

但此刻又似乎有什么东西不一样了。影山说不清是什么，只是他脑袋发懵地无意识跟了及川好一会儿，直到对方忽然在一家店铺前停下，毫不迟疑地走了进去。

直到进了店影山才反应过来，那份萦绕在脑海中隐隐约约的熟悉感突然拨云见日般清明起来，他瞪大了眼睛不可思议地看着收银台后的店老板，对方也同样瞠目结舌地望着他。

——这里是坂之下商店。

“乌，乌养教练。”影山硬着头皮磕磕绊绊地打着招呼。

早在看到及川进门的时候，乌养就讶异得下巴都快掉下来，他刚想说话，眼见着后边又跟着进来了个神情恍惚的影山，这奇妙而诡异的组合让他惊得连嘴里的烟都没叼住，“啪嗒”一声掉落在地上，星星火花转瞬即逝。

“啊影山，咳，还有及川啊，你们这是——”乌养清了清嗓子，强作镇定。

“碰巧，这笨蛋心情不好跟撞了鬼似的。”及川简短地跳过了这个话题，笑着冲乌养点头致意，竖起两根手指冲他比了个“V”字，“两个咖喱包，谢谢乌养桑。”

“啊，两个够吗？”及川像是忽然想起什么似的，转过头来神情颇为认真地看向他，影山猝不及防被点了名，还没来得及开口说些什么，及川早已自说自话地转过头，朝乌养多比了一根手指，“不够是吧？我也觉得对你这种大胃王小鬼不太够——还是三个吧，谢谢。”

影山怔怔地站在那儿，张了张嘴却什么也没说出口，任凭及川将袋子不由分说地塞进他怀里，食物还在热腾腾地冒着白气，滚烫的温度透过薄薄一层塑料袋传递到影山的掌心，温暖得不可思议。

蒸腾起的白雾灵巧地钻进他的眼眶，扑面而来的热度让他一时眼睛有些发红。

“喂喂，”及川见他半天低着头没动静，宛如一座失去了反应神经的雕塑，不由得无奈地叹了口气，“你——可别是要哭了吧？”

“才没有。”影山这才闷闷地回了一句，及川隐约听到他小声地吸了吸鼻子，飞快地用手背揉了揉眼睛，迅速往嘴里塞了一大口包子。

“先说好，”及川又恢复了那副他熟悉的口气，故作严肃地警告道，“这可不是代表我关心你的意思，知道了吗？”

“我这就是顺便，日行一善——对没错，就是日行一善。”

与影山之间如此和谐的氛围也颇让及川感到不适应，他只好试图为自己解释，努力寻找着一个冠冕堂皇的理由来掩饰他这份不经意间流露出来的温柔。

影山一言不发地啃着包子，浓郁的咖喱香味让及川不自觉地咽了咽口水，他紧蹙着眉意味不明地盯着影山，仍还逞强地打着嘴仗。

“真搞不懂怎么会有人喜欢口味这么奇怪的包子……”及川小声嘟囔着，试图用抱怨作为他那莫名烦躁的心情的出口。他不耐烦地扯了扯书包，决定不再理会这麻烦的后辈，长腿一迈就往店外走。

身后啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声小跑着跟了上来，及川不自觉地放慢了速度，依旧皱着眉打量着这个紧追不舍的难缠小鬼。

影山抬头飞快地瞥了一眼他的脸色，小心翼翼地将最后一个咖喱包掰成两半，将其中一半递到及川面前。

“谢谢。”他认真而固执地举着那半个包子，像是信徒拿着最为虔诚的圣物。

及川愣住了一瞬，满脸漫不经心的伪装裂开了一丝几乎微不可见的缝隙，像是相当不习惯被如此坦率地道谢，尤其对方还是一向关系恶劣的后辈。

他不自然地咳了两声，飞快地夺过那半个包子，转身就迈开腿要走。

“所以说，哪有人会把别人给的东西又还回去当谢礼的啊。”及川还在语气不满地碎碎念着，抱怨的话语听上去却明显有些底气不足。

透过弥漫着咖喱香味的空气，影山清晰地看到了及川微微发红的耳朵。

2

影山不太清楚敌对关系的改变是否对他和及川的相处产生了些许微妙的影响。

他怀着忐忑却又期待的心情走进大学的校门，理所当然地递上了排球部的入部申请，理所当然地见到了那个阔别已久的人。

——及川站在他们这一排新生面前，视线扫过影山时微微变了变神色。

“甩都甩不掉，真是烦人的小鬼。”及川没好气地小声嘟囔着，语气似乎松动了不少，至少不再是那充满敌意的口吻了。

他们不再被冰冷的球网割离得界限分明，竞争关系却从未消失过——当然，算是良性的。少年心气颇高，明里暗里较着劲，心知肚明着自己和对方大相径庭的球风，却又偏偏身不由己地被对方这样那样的优秀所吸引，艳羡，憧憬，嫉妒，最后皆化作前进拼搏的动力。

从首发上场的次数，到练习发球的个数，仿佛一切跟排球沾边的事都能成为他们衡量输赢的筹码，两人一度因为劲头太足而擅自加了过头的训练量，被教练严令禁止，甚至无情地收走了体育馆的钥匙以防他们抓紧一切机会溜进去自主练习。

不仅如此，学习成绩也总是他们硝烟弥漫的战场，但与排球上的势均力敌不同，影山在学习上的笨拙不器用总能让及川轻易抓住可供嘲讽的把柄。

不明白对方手握着堪堪踩线及格的成绩怎么能这么嚣张地嘲笑他的。影山紧皱着眉盯着电脑屏幕上的刺眼的不及格分数，又瞥了一眼身旁得意洋洋的及川，非常想拿把尺子量量对方脸皮的厚度。

“至少比某些低空都飞不起来的笨蛋好。”及川翘着脚凑过来，正想继续对他的成绩发表什么高谈阔论，却见影山利落地关闭了窗口，一边点开别的文件一边毫不客气地下了逐客令。

“你要说的事就是这个？那请你现在不要打扰我学习了。”影山一板一眼地说着，目光朝图书馆门口示意似的瞥了瞥，“我还有篇论文没写，明天的ddl。”

“喂喂，我要说的可不是——”及川下意识就想开口抗议，却在听到影山的后半句话时毫无征兆地愣了愣，聒噪的声音戛然而止。出乎影山意料的，及川竟然异常乖巧地没有再开口打搅。

——但他也没有料想中那样直接离开。

及川始终坐立不安地坐在他旁边，像是在极力忍耐控制着自己说话的欲望，故作认真地盯着手里的书本，却始终心不在焉地揉搓着书角，时不时鬼鬼祟祟地瞥他一眼，又迅速收回目光，装模作样地飞快翻一页书，发出噼里啪啦清脆响亮的声音。

身旁的存在感实在过于强烈得难以忽视，在不知道多少次被对方欲言又止的视线打量之后，影山终于忍无可忍，“啪”地关上了电脑：“及川前辈，你能不能安静点？”

“我刚刚可是一句话也没说好不好！”及川大呼冤枉，神色里没有半分愧疚。

“你——算了，你到底要说什么，赶紧说吧。”影山深吸了口气，决定不跟这个人继续无谓的口舌之争。

“你这小鬼对前辈说话怎么这种态度？”

“那也得你先有前辈的样子，”影山毫不留情地反击，“所以你究竟想说什么？”

影山不得不承认，即使如此烦躁的情况下，他仍然被勾起了一点好奇心，及川眉眼中满溢出来的喜悦比以往任何一次都要来得真实而强烈，微微上扬又被强行压下的唇角此刻难以自持地翘起来，琥珀色的眸子里闪烁着碎金般耀眼的自信与骄傲。

“遇到什么好事了？”影山试探性地问。

“嗯。”及川忙不迭地点头，唇角拉开的弧度越来越明显，他故作神秘地清了清嗓子，“我收到国家队的选拔合格通知了。”

及川一字一句不紧不慢地说着，仿佛在反复咀嚼着字里行间隐藏着的喜悦，这是对他多年来的努力最直接的肯定，梦想的种子被汗水浇灌，如今终于抽出了第一根柔软的新芽。

“真，真的！”影山显然也被这突如其来的消息惊得话都说不利索起来，甚至腾地站起来激动地抓住了及川的胳膊，突然提高的音量突兀地砸碎了图书馆安静的屏障，四面八方的目光一时都聚焦在这一处，及川连忙一把将傻站着的影山拽回座位，回头冲众人露出抱歉的微笑。

“嘘——笨蛋小鬼你小声点，”及川又好气又好笑地看着刚回过神来满脸通红的影山，“是我合格了，又不是你，你这么激动干嘛？”

“没有，我只是……”影山一时不知该如何表达，他的确是真心实意为及川感到高兴，对方拥有的才能与他不同，他一清二楚，在与及川并肩作战的短暂时间里他更深切地感受到了这一点，而现在那个人已经先一步迈向了更远的未来，一种强烈的危机感与紧迫感瞬间风卷残云般攫取了他大脑中的一切，

影山转过脸，无比认真而坚定地盯着及川：“我一定会追上你的。”

及川愣住了一秒，随即无可奈何似的笑了起来，眼里那从未见过的温柔竟让影山有一瞬的失神。

“好。”他听到及川依然满不在乎似的轻飘飘的声音，笑得半眯起来的眼睛里却充满了与语气不符的认真，“我等着。”

他说完便站起身收拾书包要走，眼底的笑意还未完全散去，没有平日里针锋相对的棱角，整个人像是被整个剖开，终于露出那一颗柔软的赤子之心。

“所以……”影山忽然迟疑着开了口，有些迷惑地仰起脸看向及川，“你这么着急来找我，只是为了这个？”

“什么叫只是，”及川有些不满地轻轻拍了一下他的脑袋，“毕竟这次可是及川大人的完全压倒性胜利，当然要第一时间告诉你气死你这个臭小鬼啊。”

他轻巧地说着，像在叙述什么再平常不过的事，全然不知影山因为他的话突然开始发愣走神。他背上书包，简单地挥了挥手，踩着阳光离开了影山的视线。

这个人……居然把这么重要的消息，第一个分享给了自己。影山有些茫然地盯着那个潇洒离开的背影，心里像被什么轻轻挠了一下。

尽管是出于那么幼稚无聊的理由吧。影山回过神来，深吸了口气，用力甩了甩脑袋试图丢开那些突然冒出的莫名其妙的想法。

但那一瞬间心脏加速的悸动仍然无比真实地残余在他的胸腔里。

< 

影山轻抚着自己微微起伏的胸膛，缓缓地吐出了一口气。

3

人与人之间的联系其实相当薄弱，昨天还亲密得无话不谈的人，转身便能没入人海遍寻不到。及川毕业进入国家队后，影山愈发强烈地感受到了这种缺失感。

想来也是，他们原本就只有排球这一点单薄得可怜的联系，像两条相交后又渐行渐远的直线，影山明白自己只是及川的后辈，对手，队友，却无法像岩泉那样成为他的朋友，在排球之外的生活中也能占据一席之地。

只是他仍然难以习惯，不再有另一个喋喋不休的声音用嘲讽的语气指出他的不足，不再有另一只有力的大手在庆祝胜利时搂上他的肩。

在这之前，影山一直认为进国家队是他未来理所应当的路，只是现在，目的似乎显得不如从前那么纯粹了。

他是被赋予厚望的天才，是冉冉升起的新星，而当他再一次站在及川面前，身着印有国旗的队服时，他只是面前这个人的后辈，仅此而已。

及川看到他时露出了意料之中的表情，噙着意味不明的笑容冲他挑了挑眉。

“甩都甩不掉，真是烦人的小鬼。”及川翘了翘嘴角，轻松的声音中满是戏谑的笑意。

时针仿佛又倒拨回大学的时候，他们依然会因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事拌嘴，依然会暗地里较劲拿对方作比较，依然会在无聊的地方斤斤计较着输赢。

他们是队友，却又不仅仅是队友，这种矛盾又和谐的关系如果非要让影山从贫瘠的词汇库中找出一个来形容的话，他应该会选择“特别”。

是的，影山有那么多前辈，有那么多队友，但及川是特别的那一个，是特别的，他的及川前辈。

只有一点和从前不同——及川现在再也无法用考试成绩来嘲笑他了。

优秀如影山也依然费了一番功夫才进入首发阵容，第一次出国比赛对于影山来说却没有想象中那么顺利。

及川是第一个发现影山不对劲的。

他看上去似乎还是一如既往的沉着冷静，指尖触球的动作依旧干净利落得令人不适，甚至连丁点多余的眼神都不肯施舍给无关这场比赛的任何事物。及川不得不承认，这小鬼托来的球的确顺手得让他有点恶心。

但他就是隐约觉得哪里不太对。

他说不太好，但似乎平时影山只需要十分力来完成的动作，今天却需要用尽十二分的力气，每一次呼吸都沉重得像是终盘的咬牙强撑。动作依然完美，却不如往日轻盈自在。

原来精力过剩的怪物小鬼也会血条归零吗。

直到比赛结束，及川瞥了一眼浑身被汗湿透的影山，莫名有些烦躁而不快地皱了皱眉。

这份疑虑在晚饭时更加深了几分。

——影山今天居然只吃了一碗饭。

不可思议，这小鬼难道还在赶时髦减肥吗？明明已经这么瘦了。

影山吃饭的整个过程都安静得不正常，直到空碗被轻轻放到桌上，发出清脆的磕碰声，所有人都不约而同地抬眼看向他，气氛一时安静得有些诡异。

但影山只是匆匆扔下一句“我吃饱了”便匆匆回了房间，及川皱着眉盯着那个离去的背影，脊背微微弯曲的弧度显得格外疲惫。

他收回视线，不紧不慢地咀嚼着嘴里的食物，故作不经意的样子开了口：“飞雄今天好像有点怪怪的。”

“有吗？”众人面面相觑，不知是谁疑惑地回了一句。

“可能只是今天的饭菜不合胃口吧。”这次是牛岛，依然语气轻描淡写，却也忍不住多看了一眼影山离开的方向。

不对。及川眉头愈发揪紧，心中愈发膨胀的不安让他的烦躁情绪更加深了几分。

“我去看看。”他没有心思再放在眼前的饭菜上，匆匆塞了两口便食之无味地放下了筷子，加快脚步直奔影山的房间。

房门是虚掩着的，这不禁让及川心中的担忧又加深了几分，他一边忍不住腹诽着这笨蛋小鬼极差的安全意识，一边忙不迭地往房间里去。

“飞雄？”

房间空无一人，及川扫视了一眼床上凌乱摆放着的衣服，小心翼翼地跨过脚下摊开的乱七八糟的行李箱，试探性地喊着对方的名字，终于听到了卫生间传出来的细微的声响。

“飞雄？你怎——”及川三两步冲到卫生间门口，却在看到眼前的一幕时硬生生止住了声，后半句话堵在他艰涩的喉咙里，让他难以发出任何声音。

影山正趴在马桶上剧烈地呕吐着，被半消化得难以辨认的食物残骸散发出刺鼻难闻的臭味，影山几乎快把胃翻出来吐了个底朝天，此刻只是干呕，全身脱力似的瘫坐在地上，甚至连小腿都在微微颤抖。

及川沉默了一会儿，掏出手机给教练和随行队医发了消息，这才上前蹲下身小心地扶住了影山，让他找了个舒服的姿势靠在自己怀里。

他什么话也说不出来，更像是在隐忍着什么情绪，始终咬着牙沉默地做着一切，给影山接水漱口，拧了热毛巾替他擦干净脸，架着肩膀承起了影山大半的重量，好不容易才将人拖到床上躺下。

影山似乎恢复了些许力气，欲言又止地看着他，睫毛在灯光下微颤着，在下眼睑上投下浅浅的阴影。

“怎么样，好点了吗？”及川仍然眉头紧锁着替他掖了掖被子，“不舒服怎么不早点说，就这么想上场吗，不要命了？”

他话说得有些重，嘴唇紧抿成凌厉的线条，神色无比严肃。与平日里插科打诨似的互怼不同，影山能清楚地从语气里听出来，及川是真的有点生气了。

“我……我也没想到。”不知是理亏还是因为虚弱，影山的声音听起来有些没力气，悠悠在半空中晃荡，又轻飘飘地钻进及川耳朵里。

及川还揣着一肚子愤怒，但更多的却是担心。他从来不怀疑影山在排球上的拼命程度，但此刻他才无比真切地感受到，这个笨蛋是真的会为了上场而豁出命的。

这个认知让他胆战心惊，他说不清自己在看到影山瘫在地上时的心情，像是心跳猛地漏掉了一拍，紧接着被一双无形的大手狠狠地攥紧，又毫不留情地揉捏到变形。

他还想说些什么，但教练和队医已经赶到，看到躺在床上脸色惨白的影山也是吓了一跳。

及川默默地为队医让出位置，却并没有离开，脸色没有丝毫放松地盯着那个不让人省心的笨蛋后辈。

4

时差病。

队医如是说。有的人是会对时差产生较强的不适应，根据程度的不同也会出现失眠，精神萎靡，食欲不振等症状。

影山大概就是极少数的那种对时差极为苦手的类型，再加上水土不服，强撑着上场比赛后又消耗了大量体力，这才会显得症状如此严重。

过两天的比赛影山这样是没办法了，他还想挣扎着坐起来试图说服教练，却被及川瞪了一眼，不由分说地把他摁回了被子里。

“给我好好休息。”及川气还没消，毫不客气地指着他的鼻子，语气强硬地下令，“你当我这个二传是吃素的吗？”

“好好看着，前辈的实力。”及川认真地一个字一个字说着，“不光是排球，还有身体管理。”

他还是没忍住，明里暗里讽刺了一句影山强撑上场的不知轻重的举动。

影山被整个裹在暖烘烘的被子里，被子的四角被及川塞得紧紧的，温暖的同时却又束缚得他动弹不得，只能露出一张小脸和及川大眼瞪小眼，他张了张嘴，眼见着事情已经没有再周旋的余地，只好干脆地闭上了嘴。

后来的比赛及川的确发挥得很漂亮，甚至比他平日的状态更佳，的确比他这副病恹恹的模样要好得多，影山哑口无言。

回国之后又免不了再遭受一遍同样的折磨，影山瘫在公寓躺尸了几天，什么也干不了，心急如焚却又只能躺在床上对着天花板干瞪眼。他张开五指在眼前晃了晃，失落而沮丧地叹了口气。

门铃就是在这个时候响起来的。影山拉长了声音应着，一边拖着虚浮的脚步去开门。

是及川，手里还提着一大堆乱七八糟有的没的东西。

他皱着眉看着傻站在门口像是迟钝得慢了半拍的影山，忍不住示意地向他指了指自己手里的袋子。

“很重。”他有些不满地提醒着。

影山这才退开半步让他进屋，又手忙脚乱地翻出一双还没拆开包装的拖鞋，上面挂着的标签也不捡，就干脆这么直接递给了及川。

“教练，还有其他队员，托我给你问好。”及川漫不经心地从袋子里将乱七八糟的慰问品一样样掏出来，不一会儿就挤满了整张餐桌。

“好点了吗？”他转头看向影山。

“嗯。”影山点点头，“明天就能回去训练了。”

影山只穿着简单的家居服，抱着杯热水靠着餐桌，有些不安地摩挲着透明的玻璃杯。宽松的衣服款式衬得他整个人更加瘦削了几分，洗得有些褪色的裤脚被影山胡乱地卷上去了几分，露出光洁的脚踝。

“这样不行。”及川瞥了一眼他踩在地板上光溜溜的脚丫子，忍不住皱着眉“啧”了一声。

“啊？什么？”影山迷惑地抬起头。

“你的时差病，这样下去不行。”及川耐心地解释着，他发誓他还是头一次这么心平气和地和影山说话，如果不是看在对方生病的份上的话。

“以后还会经常出国比赛，或者出国集训，强度和密度你应该都清楚。”及川严肃的表情让影山也不觉认真地站直了几分，“不可能每次都给你那么久时间提前适应。”

及川的话让影山的心情一瞬间跌到了谷底，尽管他早已对最糟糕的情况做好了心理准备，也心知肚明自己无法对病情视而不见，却仍然对自己糟糕的体质而感到无比沮丧。

他沉默了很久，只是一味焦虑不安地绞着手指，紧咬着下唇的牙齿用力得几乎要刺破那薄薄的唇瓣。

“也不是没办法的。”及川看不得这小鬼这副手足无措的示弱模样，这让他感到陌生而不适应。他清了清嗓子，尽量使自己的声音听起来自然：“我可以勉为其难帮你。”

影山猛地抬起头来，忽闪着的深蓝色眸子里写满了不敢置信。

“是教练说的。”及川连忙在对方产生疑问之前将自己撇得一干二净，甚至有些不自在地别过了脸，“我可没有主动要帮你这个讨厌的小鬼。”

热水的温度透过杯壁亲吻着影山的指尖，钻进皮肤顺着流动的血液温暖了他身体的每一寸，温柔地熨平了心脏的层层褶皱。他盯着及川晕染上可疑绯红的耳根出了神，下意识地应了一声“好”。

5

“这是什么？”

影山脸色难看地看着眼前明晃晃的粉嫩色彩，下意识地往后退了两步，试图离这粉嫩到让他不适的色彩更远一些。

“颈枕啊。”及川理所当然地回答着，一把抓起来强行塞进了影山怀里，“倒时差的话在飞机上的睡眠很重要的。”

“你不觉得这个颜色很适合你吗？”及川歪着脑袋冲他满脸真诚地笑着，却看得影山暗自磨牙。

“一，点，也，不，觉，得。”几乎是咬牙切齿地一个字一个字蹦出来，影山毫不留情地将枕头往那边用力一扔，稳准狠地砸中及川脑门。

“喂喂，这可是及川大人特意给你选的，居然还不领情？”及川大惊小怪地叫喊着，这次干脆上前几步，不由分说地将枕头往影山脖子上一套，也不管对方如何挣扎抗拒。他满意地拍了拍影山的肩膀：“我就说嘛，粉色果然很合适。”

这人绝对是想看他笑话吧？影山愤怒地回瞪了一眼，要是这个粉嫩的颈枕被别的队友看见，百分之百会成为嘲笑的话题。

“我不要。”影山笨手笨脚费了半天劲才将颈枕取下来，表达了自己坚决的态度。

“不要也得要，”及川叉着手居高临下地瞥着他，“你难道想睡不好然后又没办法上场比赛吗？”

“……”影山被他戳中命脉，一时被堵得无话可说，好半天才犹犹豫豫地开了口，声音听起来却毫无底气，“那我自己再买一个。”

“哈？不行！”及川突然拔高了声音，脸色突然变了变，“必须用这个！”

“凭什么啊！”这下影山也来劲了，梗着脖子根本不肯让步，“都说了我不喜欢粉色了！及川前辈自己用不就好了。”

“我才不要用，我也不喜欢粉色。”及川一副理直气壮的模样。

“那你还买？”影山一副“你是不是有病”的表情狐疑地斜瞥了一眼及川。

“臭小鬼你什么意思？我好心好意给你买还是我自作多情了？”及川脸色彻底难看了下来，“不用就不用，随便你了。”

他没好气地把颈枕往桌子上一拍，看也不看影山一眼，转身就走。

直到及川重重地关上门发出一声闷响，影山才从莫名其妙的状态中回过神来。

刚刚……及川前辈那是生气了？

影山小心翼翼地暗自揣测着，却完全搞不明白对方明明一分钟前还笑眯眯地拿他开玩笑，怎么下一秒就翻脸比翻书还快。而且明明被恶作剧的是他，怎么对方反倒还先不高兴了？

绞尽脑汁也想不出来对方莫名其妙发脾气的原因，影山盯着那个孤零零躺在桌子一脚的粉红色颈枕无奈地叹了口气，最终还是伸手拿了过来，一闭眼一咬牙，胡乱塞进了行李箱里。

自从上次及川答应帮他适应时差病之后，两人的联系便逐渐多了起来——尤其是球场之外的联系。偶尔休息日时，及川总会不请自来地提着大包小包的东西敲开他家的门，满脸勉为其难地挤进厨房一点点将他的冰箱塞满，再是点火，架锅，充满烟火气息的食物香味悄无声息地将整个屋子填满，平静而又踏实。

某次影山感冒了睡得昏天黑地，仿佛和世间一切声音都隔绝了开来，浑然不觉急得跳脚的及川在外边差点将他家门砸出个洞来。直到催命似的手机铃声急促地响起，一声又一声连续不断，才终于将昏昏沉沉的影山从睡梦中拽了出来。

他揉着发胀的脑袋前去开门，直直撞进眼帘的是脸色难看得连嘴唇都发白的及川，对方死死抓着手机，几乎要将其捏碎一般。

瞌睡一下就清醒了大半，影山紧张得磕磕巴巴说不出一句完整的话，然而出乎意料的，没有预想中愤怒的痛骂，及川只是黑着脸伸出手摸了摸他的额头，冷哼了一声便抬脚进了屋。

他不知道及川是什么时候偷偷摸摸拿走了他放在门口信箱里的备用钥匙，总之第二天他一打开门就看见对方跟在自己家似的翘着脚坐在沙发上，顿时惊得目瞪口呆。

——怕你哪天躺尸在家里没人发现。

及川如是理直气壮地说着，丝毫没有自己其实算是非法入侵的自觉。

他拗不过及川，又或者是因为别的什么原因，又或者是因为及川做饭真的还不错，总之影山最终还是稀里糊涂地默许了对方大剌剌地闯进他的生活。

影山无声地叹了口气，蹲下身开始收拾自己凌乱地铺了一地的行李。队服，贴身衣物，再胡乱塞了两件私服，哦对，还有那个辣眼睛的粉红色颈枕。影山一看到这明亮而少女的颜色就忍不住头疼。

好不容易算是勉强收拾好，已经差不多到了晚饭的时间了。要是以往，及川现在应该在厨房里一边忙活一边不忘支使着影山帮他打下手，房间里应该充满了两人互不相让的吵闹声，聒噪却又充实，不像现在，一片死气沉沉的寂静。

影山有些不适应地皱了皱眉，一边思考着自己要弄点什么吃的，一边心不在焉地打开了冰箱门。

——里面静静地摆着一盒便当。

花花绿绿的食物各式各样满满当当塞满了每一个角落，蔬菜和肉类的分量搭配得正好，应该是严格遵循了队里营养师的要求。

是及川带来的，他每次都会用这一个饭盒，还是恶俗的粉红色——影山搞不懂对方对粉色有什么执念。

他现在更搞不懂的，是及川究竟在什么时候偷偷将这盒便当放进了他的冰箱。是中途他去卫生间的时候吗？还是他进卧室去拿行李箱的时候？影山一头雾水，只是愣愣地看着眼前精致的饭食，心里说不清是惊讶还是什么别的复杂情绪。

他傻站着发呆了很久，直到肚子再次发出了响亮的抗议声，他才终于回过神来拿出饭盒，稍微热了热便开始吃了起来。

是熟悉的及川的手艺，影山慢吞吞地往嘴里塞着食物，忍不住瞥了一眼手机。

直到晚上手机都始终反常的寂静，没有任何来自及川的消息提醒，哪怕一条。影山抱着手机干躺在床上，只是这么静静地注视着通讯录里及川的名字，任凭屏幕忽地黯淡下去，又强行被摁开亮起来。

为了明天的出国比赛，一周前他就被勒令开始调整作息了，及川总会在那个时间点准时发来讯息提醒他赶紧睡觉，他们总能絮絮叨叨聊上一会儿，后来及川干脆提前半个小时发短信，等东拉西扯聊得差不多了，影山也差不多到睡觉的时候了。

但今天没有。影山等到现在手机也没有丝毫动静，他怀疑是不是坏掉了，甚至打了电话确认自己话费尚且充足。

他深吸了口气，终于下定决心似的点开了那个名字，噼里啪啦地敲下了一长串文字，在点击发送的一瞬间迅速摁下了锁屏键，烫手似的将手机扔到了远远的另一头。

——及川前辈，谢谢你今天的便当。晚安。

影山一动也不敢动地僵直着身体，黑夜里的每一分每一秒都好像被拉长了似的，他不知道过去了多久，视线却始终情不自禁地往手机那边飘。最后终于还是没忍住，一把抓了过来，手忙脚乱地解开了屏幕锁。

——还没睡就别说晚安啊，笨蛋飞雄。

隔着屏幕影山都能想象出对方此刻嫌弃的语气，但他还来不及惊叹及川是怎么知道他还没睡的事实，又一条消息紧接着跳进了视线内。

——赶紧睡，不用回复我这条了。

这样吗……影山有些发愣地盯着屏幕上的字，刚刚打好的腹稿一瞬间消散到了九霄云外。他其实不太想就这么结束，像平时那样随便聊聊天也挺好的，但对方既然说了不用回复，他到底还要不要回消息啊……

影山还在纠结地做着心理斗争，刚刚暗下去的屏幕又突然猝不及防地亮了起来。

——让你不回复就真的不回复了？？？

——算了算了，快睡吧你这个笨蛋小鬼，不要回复我了！

这是什么幼儿园赌气的小朋友吗？影山一边在心里吐槽着，却还是乖乖回了消息过去。

——好吧，那我睡了，及川前辈晚安。

他刚摁下发送键没两分钟，对方又迅速回复了什么。

——不是说了不要回复我了吗！赶紧睡觉！

——所以我究竟要不要回复你啊！及川前辈好麻烦！

影山莫名其妙，一肚子的委屈有苦说不出，只能泄愤似的狠狠用力将手机屏幕敲得啪啪作响。

——你才麻烦，世界上最麻烦的讨厌小鬼。

——睡了睡了，不想再跟麻烦小鬼说话了。晚安。

对方别别扭扭地说了一大通，显得最后那个“晚安”颇有几分不情不愿的意味。影山想象着对方念叨个不停时嫌弃得鼻子眼睛都皱到一块儿的表情，居然莫名有点想笑。

——晚安。

他想了想，又认认真真地敲了一行字过去。

——我明天会把那个丑颈枕带上的。

6

小小一个颈枕引起了不小的轰动。

影山死死地将颈枕捂在随身的包里不肯拿出来，和及川互不相让地拽着包拉扯了好半天，连教练都快看不下去及川欺负后辈的幼稚行为，最终还是被及川抢先一步拿到了颈枕，眼疾手快地套到了影山脖子上。

队员们诡异地安静了一秒，紧接着是闷闷的憋笑声。

“很可爱吧？是我买的哦！”及川还在笑眯眯地介绍着，影山搞不懂他在骄傲个什么劲，只能黑着脸生拉硬拽着将及川摁回了座位上。

耳边是及川碎碎念的声音和爽朗的笑声，影山不知道他俩的座位为什么会阴差阳错地挨在一起，但他此刻只希望对方赶紧闭嘴，赶紧让大家的注意力从他的粉色颈枕上转移开来。

他闭上眼转过头去开始假寐，摆出一副明显不愿再与对方交谈的模样。

身旁聒噪的声音忽然就安静了下来。

飞机开始缓缓滑行，随即伴随着巨大的轰鸣声冲向万米高空，直到飞行终于平稳下来，机舱的灯光一盏盏熄灭，已经有人发出了均匀的呼吸声。影山紧闭着双眼，神智却依然清醒无比。

他无声地叹了口气，心里凭空涌起几分焦躁不安，却忽然感到有谁轻轻碰了碰他的手臂。

影山睁开眼，对上一双平静而清澈的琥珀色眸子。透过黑暗中微弱的光线，及川脸庞的弧度显得温柔了许多，他静静地注视着眉头微蹙的影山，小声地问了一句：“睡不着？”

影山点点头，有些沮丧地咬了咬下唇。

“放轻松，不要刻意去想一定要睡着。”及川轻声说着，语气是从未有过的耐心。他伸手替影山调了调颈枕的位置，摘下了自己的一只耳机在他面前晃了晃，“要听吗？”

影山盯着眼前这只骨节分明得好看过分的手，鬼使神差地点了头。

冰凉的耳机被小心翼翼地塞进耳朵里，影山条件反射地往后缩了缩，及川的指尖正巧拂过他的耳垂，只一秒，像羽毛般轻柔地掠过，影山却凭空起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

他正发着愣，及川轻轻扯了扯耳机线，示意他靠过去些。影山乖乖地往旁边挪了挪，此刻两人肩膀紧挨着，近得连彼此的呼吸都清晰可闻。

影山听着耳机里缓缓流淌的轻柔的音乐声，长出了一口气。

幸好现在关着灯，影山想，幸好及川前辈看不到，自己现在脸究竟有多红。

说来也奇怪，及川仿佛有一种使人安心的魔力，也不知道用的什么洗衣液，身上的味道也好闻得过分，是浅淡的清香，若有似无地萦绕在鼻间，影山没过一会儿便脑袋一歪，迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。

他很久没有睡得这么好了，中途被及川摇醒吃了顿饭，又是半张着嘴流着哈喇子一觉睡到了目的地。及川黑着脸嫌弃地指了指自己的肩膀，那里湿哒哒地晕开了一片。

“我还是头一次见睡觉睡得那么丑的，果然是天才。”及川嘴上毫不留情，脸色难看地拿着纸巾胡乱擦着肩膀，“你是小孩子吗？睡觉还流口水？”

“对，对不起。”影山硬着头皮道着歉，“下次你把我叫醒就好了。”

“你还想有下次？”及川横眉倒竖，没好气地瞪了他一眼，提着行李扬长而去。

话虽这么说，及川其实算是个刀子嘴豆腐心的主，接下来的几次旅途他俩的座位仍然紧挨着，及川依然会分给他一只耳机，他依然会睡着睡着就往及川肩膀上倒，运气好时及川的衣服便不会遭殃，运气不好时对方也只会在飞机降落时臭着脸将他推醒，冲他摆一摆手机，相册里是偷拍的他半张着嘴难看至极的睡相。

看久了，影山脖子上粉色的颈枕，竟然也没有那么违和了。

时差病的影响越来越弱了，影山思忖着也许哪天该好好感谢感谢及川，但一想到也许就再难以像现在这样理所当然地吃着及川做的饭，享受着对方的照顾，影山便怎么也开不了口。

他不知道自己究竟在舍不得什么，只是下意识地，想要自私地将这样的时光拉长一些，再长一些。

又到了出国封闭集训的时候，临出发在机场集合时，影山却意外地没有在队伍中看到及川的身影。

“及川君吗？他家里有点事，要晚两天再过去。”教练如是说着，影山的心情却莫名低沉了下去。

他控制不住自己胡思乱想的心绪，身旁不再是那个熟悉的人，令人安心的味道也消失得干干净净，影山无意识地用指腹轻抚着耳机，冰凉的触感和着熟悉的歌单，却仍然难以驱散自己内心深处的不安与失落，怎么也无法再次安睡。

他睁开眼睛，静静凝视着窗外漆黑一片的夜空，万米高空之中，他凌驾于层云之上，心里却莫名像缺了一块，空荡荡的。

影山久违地失眠了。

但他原也不是会轻易因为这些事而影响到自己在球场上的状态的人，强撑着精神不佳也会咬牙坚持过繁重艰苦的训练，仿佛将自己整个沉浸在疲劳之中倒更能让他无心在意自己那些纷乱的思绪。

明明只是两天未见，但再次在球场上见到及川时，影山竟有一种阔别已久的错觉，恍惚以为是自己太过疲乏出现的错觉。

他拿着球站在原地发愣，眼睁睁那个人一步步向自己靠近，脚下仿佛生根一般丝毫动弹不得。

“怎么，这就不认识了？”及川笑着伸出五指在他眼前晃了晃，顺手揉乱了那一头柔顺的短发。

“啊不……”影山听到自己干涩的声音，他歪着脑袋注视着眼前的人，尽管依然撑着一副笑脸，眼底却没有丝毫笑意，眼眶中的红血丝像蜿蜒的藤蔓缠绕着那琥珀色的双眸，平添了几分疲惫与憔悴。

他很想问一问究竟出了什么事，但及川只是摆摆手，小跑着离开迅速投入了训练，在舌尖绕了一圈的话语便再也说不出来了。

影山叹了口气，用力甩了甩脑袋，这几日始终盘旋在心头的焦躁心绪似乎平静下来了些。

集训的日子总是枯燥乏味的，整日整日在球场上奔跑跳跃，滴落在地板上的汗水形成道道浅痕，干涸后又消失得毫无痕迹。影山倒是不怎么在意训练的苦累，只是……

他躺在床上，手中的排球抛起在空中又悠悠地落下，伴随着他一声长长的叹息。

他这几天都没能怎么跟及川说上话，除了球场上的短暂交流外，对方像是始终情绪不高的样子，凭空在周身形成一层无形的玻璃罩，让影山难以接近。

这生疏而游离不定的距离感直到回程也没有得到缓和，影山拿着行李怔怔地盯着自己的座位号，瞥了一眼满脸若无其事地在自己身旁坐下的牛岛，在心里无声地叹了口气。

原本还想着能在飞机上说说话的。影山想着，又忍不住瞥了一眼不远处与自己隔了好几个位置的及川，换座位的想法在脑海中只掠过了一瞬。

果然还是不要打扰及川前辈了吧。影山回想着这几日对方疏离的态度，要是自己这么过去，一定会被嘲笑说麻烦的。

他再三犹豫之后，还是认命地放好了行李，朝牛岛点了点头算是勉强打了个招呼。

他刚坐下没两分钟，身旁忽然传来了一个熟悉的声音。

“哟，小牛若，”及川语气轻快地半靠着椅背，熟稔地拍了拍牛岛的肩膀，“跟我换个位置。”

“为什么？”牛岛微微皱了皱眉，似乎不太舍得离开这个靠窗的绝佳座位。

“怕你欺负我家后辈。”及川张口就跑火车，他瞥了一眼影山傻愣在原地毫无反应的表情，心里忽然升起一股极为不爽的情绪。

“显然是你欺负影山的可能性比较大。”牛岛平静地陈述着事实。

“烦死了小牛若，换不换换不换，一句话的事。”及川明显有些烦躁了，话虽是跟牛岛说的，目光却直勾勾地盯着影山，对方被逼得目光躲闪，始终不敢直视他的眼神。

影山还在组织着自己乱七八糟的思绪，一句完整的话都倒不出来，他刚想站起来说点什么，及川已经站直了身体，脸色刷地就冷了下来。

他听到及川意味不明地冷哼了一声，转身就走，没有丝毫停留。

影山歪着脑袋盯着及川离开的背影，紧蹙着的眉越绞越紧。

如果他没猜错的话，刚刚及川前辈，是又生气了？

7

及川是真的很生气。

他也说不清楚在气什么，可能是因为这两天原本就状态不好牵动了他本就易怒的情绪；可能是因为自己屈尊降贵去找那个笨蛋小鬼，对方却跟个哑巴似的一句话不说；可能是因为他听说影山来时又没睡好。

总之现在看来，那个麻烦小鬼没睡好跟他完全没有半毛钱关系。

及川在心里又冷哼了一声，暗骂着自己之前还自作多情产生了什么乱七八糟的想法，揣着一肚子气一屁股坐回了自己的位置，眼睛一闭耳机一塞，试图从让他火大的现实逃离到睡梦中去。

他好像沉沉地睡去了很久，连送餐都没有扰乱他的清梦，直到迷迷糊糊之间，他忽然感到自己肩膀一沉，像是有什么圆滚滚的东西猝不及防地砸了下来，甚至还无意识地蹭了蹭，蹭得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，瞌睡瞬间清醒了大半。

他窝着火睁开眼睛，正想痛骂坐在身旁的宫侑是不是有毛病，却在看到另一张熟悉的脸时哑了火。

依然是半张着嘴傻乎乎的模样，影山不安分地扭来扭去好半天才找到舒服的姿势，这才乖乖地安静下来，就这么一动不动地靠着他的肩，胸口随着他均匀的呼吸而上下微微起伏着。

对方平静的睡颜看上去的确比平日里顺眼了许多，及川小心翼翼地掏出手机，比划了半天不知道照了多少张堪称经典的表情包，这才满意地收了回去。

他无声地勾了勾唇角，重新闭上了眼睛。

难得这次是影山先醒过来，离降落还有大概半个小时，他有些紧张得坐直了身子，胡思乱想着等会儿该如何跟及川解释自己莫名其妙坐过来的行为。

他正低着头盯着自己的脚尖发呆，忽然感到自己胳膊被轻轻碰了碰。

及川双眸清明地看着他，眼底藏着浅浅的得意的笑意。什么也没有说，及川只是沉默地将自己的耳机分了一只过去，像他们以往那样，两人都默契地往中间靠了靠，肩膀紧挨着彼此的，弯弯绕绕的耳机线将他们相连。

“这次倒没流口水，”及川似乎轻笑了一声，语气中是毫无恶意的嘲讽意味，“有进步啊。”

“以后也不会！”影山像是被激起了莫名其妙的胜负欲，不服输地瞪着及川发出了自己的宣言。

及川又笑了。

影山盯着他唇角微翘的侧脸，心里微微动了一下。

及川笑起来其实很好看，如果忽略他说话时欠得要命的嘲讽语气的话。他不喜欢及川礼貌的营业式微笑，只是一个空落落的壳，唇角扬起标准的弧度，眼底却凉到彻骨。尤其这几日他始终都和及川保持着不远不近的生疏距离，仔细算了其实很久没能看到对方这样干净爽朗的笑容了。

“及川前辈，”鬼使神差地，影山盯着及川唇角的弧度，愣愣地开了口，“你之前，是出了什么事吗？”

话音刚落影山就后悔了。他清楚地看到及川的笑容僵硬了一瞬，连空气都有瞬间的凝滞，但随即又恢复了若无其事的模样。

“说话还是这么直头直脑不带一点转弯的，”及川无奈地摇了摇头，神情却依然无比平静，“果然是笨蛋飞雄啊。”

他沉默了很久，影山也紧闭着嘴没再出声，生怕自己不会说话又戳中了对方什么痛点，他不想因为这样笨拙的原因惹得及川再生气。

飞机穿过云层缓缓开始下降，透过窗外只能看见铺天盖地的白，偶尔从缝隙间漏出些许澄澈的蔚蓝色，影山假装盯着窗外风景看，不知该对现在沉默尴尬的气氛作何反应。

轰然落地的那一刻，伴随着耳边轰鸣的巨大声响，及川忽然凑到他耳边低声说了句什么。

影山瞬间僵在了原地，连转头的力气都被抽得干干净净。

——我喜欢你。

及川说得很慢，一字一句，无比清晰地从唇齿间发出来，温热的吐息扑在影山的耳垂上，滚烫而酥痒，影山下意识地想往后躲，身体却不听使唤地僵硬无比，根本无法移动半分。

“罪魁祸首”说完这句话便规矩地缩回了自己的位置，只是抿着嘴盯着影山笑。

可，可是，他明明问的不是这个问题啊？

影山一时脑子短路，不知是因为对方没头没脑的答非所问，还是因为对方这个太过意料之外冲击力太强的回答。

直到飞机的滑行缓缓结束，机舱广播里悦耳的女声礼貌地提醒着他们拿好行李，影山还愣愣地坐在原地，丢了魂儿似的目光无神地盯着未知的远方。

安全带“咔哒”一声被轻巧地解开，及川忽然凑近过来，眼前那张对方急速放大的脸惊得影山猛地往后一缩，却只是硬生生地撞上挺直的椅背，再也没有退缩的余地。

“走了。”然而及川只是轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，起身将他的随身行李拿下来，那副泰然自若的样子让影山几乎要以为刚刚他听到的都只是错觉，然而对方注视着他时眼底的万千柔情又清清楚楚地提醒着影山，那的的确确是真实发生的现实。

及川前辈，真的向他告白了。

窗户纸未捅破之前，胡思乱想的心绪如同一川烟草满城风絮，纷乱如麻叫人剪不断理还乱，但就那么轻巧的一句话，轻而易举地将从前相处的点点滴滴，从前所有奇怪的反应都化作漫山遍野的喜欢，劈头盖脸地往影山心上砸来。

原来这就是喜欢吗？影山有些出神地想着。

他们都不再是年少轻狂的时候了，因而及川那句告白听上去轻飘飘的来得无缘无故，却分明是经过了再三思忖，深思熟虑后给出的结果。那更像是一种承诺，潇洒地将自己的心意画卷般平铺开展现在眼前。

影山没怎么喜欢过人，又或许是有过的，但都像是隔着层纱似的不清不楚，只是雁过无痕般不痛不痒地挠着他的心脏，比不得和及川一路走来，皆是弥足珍贵的雪泥鸿爪。他有些迷惑地盯着及川走在前边的身影，清晰可闻地听到自己的心脏疯狂跳动的声音，滚烫的血液流淌过他身体的每一寸角落，让他不由自主地加快脚步追了上去。

衣角处被轻轻扯了扯，及川回过头来，瞥见影山满脸都写着忐忑，甚至有些紧张地抿了抿嘴。

然而他却始终一言不发，就这么乖乖地跟在及川身后半步往前挪着脚步，直到取了行李走出机场，他依然愣头愣脑地跟在后边，丝毫没有察觉到对方突然猛地停住了脚步，就这么直愣愣地撞了上去。

“我奶奶去世了。”

及川忽然没头没脑地来了一句，他没有回头，影山看不清他的表情，只能听见对方平静如常的声音，仿佛在说什么再平常不过的事。

“是，是吗，”影山忽然手足无措地结巴了起来，“抱抱抱歉。”

“怎么话都说不明白了。”及川被他逗笑了，无可奈何地冲那圆滚滚的后脑勺呼了一巴掌。

“我不想后悔。”及川笑了一声，接着说道，“以前想着总有机会能回去陪她，忙着忙着就这么拖到了最后。这世上很多事情都等不得，我看到我奶奶闭眼的那一刻才明白。”

“你也一样。”他忽然将话头转向了影山，听得影山一愣，只是迷茫地冲他眨着眼。

“我不想等了。我想现在就和你在一起。”

他认真地注视着影山，依旧是那副不紧不慢的语气，每一个音节都轮廓分明地倒映在影山的耳膜。

影山低头看着对方缓缓伸到眼前的手。

那只骨节分明好看得过分的手，能托出最漂亮的球，也能烹饪出最美味的菜肴，会恶作剧地揉乱他的头发，也会动作轻柔地替他戴耳机。

他有些紧张地将自己的手放进了对方的掌心。

FIN


End file.
